Door
by nathanielmorgan93
Summary: What would happen if instead of rescuing Rukia, Ichigo got locked up in soul society? Then he joins Aizen?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This fanfiction's 1st chapter was written by an amazing artist by the name of "Drown me in Blue" I merely adopted this story and will continue the story for the next few (Or many)chapters.(Also It {The Story} originally said he was in control of it {Hollow Ichigo} but he is not.)**

The guards walk past his cell every twelve hours. Ichigo knows because he once counted the seconds, and maybe that's pathetic and a little insane, but he can't bring himself to care anymore. Not after everything that's happened.

So.

Anyway.

The guards walk past his cell every twelve hours. Each time they do, Ichigo uses a sharp-edged rock to carve half of a line into the wall. Two marks is whole line is a whole day.

There are two hundred and eleven whole lines on the wall.

Because there's nothing really else to do, he often thinks about Rukia, wondering if Renji, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida were able to get her safely out of Soul Society before the whole mess with the traitors was revealed. She'll be safe in the world of the living—Urahara owes her that much, at the very least, and Ichigo's fairly certain he'll pay his debt. Also, now that everything's come to a head, there's really no reason for the Gotei 13 to chase after her.

Not when they already have Ichigo.

It was so simple for them, too—so stupid. They'd just picked him up off the ground where that traitor left him—and if this is what Soul Society is like, Ichigo can't blame the man and his…friends? Subordinates? Well, anyway, he can't blame them for jumping ship. Granted, Ichigo and his friends had chosen probably the very worst time to invade, but still. This reaction is too much along the lines of a secret society or a particularly paranoid medieval king. Ichigo was healed by the scarily kind woman with the weird-ass braid and then dumped in here without so much as a trial or an acknowledgement. His friends had escaped along with Yoruichi, Rukia, and Renji, but Ichigo had been left.

He tells himself that he doesn't mind.

He tells himself this every twelve hours when the guard walks past.

He still can't bring himself to fully believe it.

The battle is a bit of a blur, but Ichigo calls it up in his mind anyway. _What did I do wrong and what can I do better?_ The Hollow in his head took over when he fought Byakuya, and it was strong—far stronger than Ichigo at the moment, even with Tensa Zangetsu, which is a little frightening. It's possible that the Hollow is powerful enough to stop the other captains here in Soul Society, if only Ichigo was strong enough to control it and not go on a mindless, rampaging killing spree, like the darker half of him wants to. These people don't deserve his mercy, not when they were willing to execute Rukia for something that wasn't even truly her fault. Not when they had let that monster from the science division engineer the death of Ishida's grandfather and then put the old man's head in a _jar_.

Halfheartedly, Ichigo wishes he could go back to a time when all the monsters were huge and grotesque and easily identifiable. Freeing a Hollow to pass on is nowhere near as agonizing as the thought of taking on—and _killing_—someone who used to be human.

As he pictures the battle in his mind, something stirs inside of him, something that he recognizes. That eerie, two-tone voice hisses behind his ear, no less persuasive for being what it is.

Ichigo knows quite well that it's a monster.

He knows that it will overwhelm and devour him the first chance it gets.

He also knows that it's his only chance of escaping this place, since no one else is going to help him.

Ichigo has always been one to confront things head-on, to strike first when he sees an advantage or an unavoidable conflict. Now, he summons all of that willpower, that fighter's instinct, to him and closes his eyes.

The guard has just passed, and will not be back for twelve hours.

The cells are built to keep reiatsu inside, to contain it. They do nothing when Ichigo isn't trying to get _out_, and they'll keep anyone outside from noticing what's happening.

In that sideways, slanted world, the Hollow laughs gleefully in welcome, and raises a blade that is Zangetsu's exact opposite.

"Well?" it hisses in a voice that promises bloody mayhem. "Here to fight me, soul reaper?"

And Ichigo meets him, stroke for stroke, black and white crashing together. He answers, "No."

What he says is, "I'm here to win."

* * *

When he reemerges into the conscious world, he has no awareness of how much time has passed. He's fairly certain the guard hasn't gone past yet, because there's a discarded Hollow-skin crumbling around him and a Hollow-mask lying beside him, and that's the kind of thing that a guard would probably look for.

But he's alone, and strangely, he doesn't feel that vague, faint resentment towards his friends for not coming to rescue him.

For a moment, he wishes they hadn't taken Zangetsu, because more than anything he wants to feel that solid, comforting weight in his hand. Instead, he carefully lifts up the mask and stares at it for a moment before settling it over his face. There's a phantom pain in his gut, as if that pale twin's blade is still anchored there, and Ichigo presses a hand over it as he recalls the Hollow's words.

_What's the difference between a king and his horse?_

_You don't have the instincts to be the king, and I'm not going to get ripped to shreds carrying you like a damned horse!_

_If you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush your skull._

"No," Ichigo tells him. "Not happening."

There's power swirling through his body, and he feels more complete than he has in two hundred and eleven days. He doesn't have Zangetsu, but Zangetsu is _him_, and that's enough to make his mind work, calculating possibilities.

For better or worse, Ichigo's always been good at fighting.

For better or worse, he's part Hollow now, and that means he's far from defenseless, whether or not he has his sword.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo calls up all he can remember about Hollows and the ways they fight, calls up the _instincts_ that are beating a tattoo against the inside of his skull. He focuses on the burning, tearing rage building inside of him, the part of himself that he's always tried to deny and suppress, and points a slender, sword-calloused finger at the cell door.

"_Cero_," he murmurs.

* * *

Ever since he came to in Urahara's training room, wearing the mask of a Hollow and feeling a Hollow's gnawing, aching hunger, Ichigo had known that something was different, that _he_ was different. It had scared him at first, the idea that he wasn't in control of even his own body. But Ichigo doesn't handle fear very well—or at least, not in the way that normal people do. He can only stay scared for so long. After that, when it comes down to it, he falls into a world of narrowly focused determination and cold rage. For all that people call him a hothead, Ichigo's not. When he gets angry, really, truly angry, he goes cold. At his most dangerous, he's icy.

People always seem to underestimate that.

He's been scared of Soul Society since they threw him in a cell and locked him away like a particularly dangerous mad dog. But two hundred and eleven days is a long time to be afraid, no matter the opponent.

By now, Ichigo's rage—augmented and sharpened by the Hollow inside of him—is practically _arctic._

He tears through Soul Society with all the destructive force of a Category Five hurricane, and even the captains fall before him. He'd been holding back, always, uncertain of the thing inside his head and its blood-tinged whispers. Now, though, he's in agreement with it. He's let it's power lose, and it shows.

Ichigo shatters the boundary wall and staggers into the Rukongai, drunk on the destruction, and feels the fabric of the world part beneath his fingertips. His fingers tighten on the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu, recovered from the wreckage of what once was the Second Division's headquarters, but the arrival of a strong sense of _Hollow_ doesn't put him on the defensive the way it usually would. Instead, he waits, tensed but not nervous, for whomever is crossing over to emerge.

There's a pause, brief and yet noticeable, before a man steps out of the opening. Ichigo recognizes him from when the three rebelling captains arrived to search for Rukia, despite Renji having already vanished with her. Tall, dark-skinned, and blind, but with a weary, keep-calm-and-carry-on air that doesn't quite fit in with the other captains Ichigo has met. It makes this man memorable, and Ichigo watches him warily as he turns his head a little each way, surveying the area with his remaining senses.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I presume?" he says after a moment, and despite the inflection, it's not a question.

Ichigo drops his sword slightly and steps back. This man rebelled from Soul Society, so he probably didn't drop in just to help them throw Ichigo back into prison. "I'm pretty sure you already know that I am," he answers, trying not to flinch as his voice comes out gravelly and unfamiliar. "And you are?"

"Tousen Kaname." The man draws his sword, making Ichigo tense, but he simply steps around the younger man and sends a shining, deadly arc of sword-sharp blades at a group of approaching soul reapers. "Lord Aizen suggested that you might be in need of rescue. I am relieved to find that he was wrong."

Rescue. Ichigo relaxes carefully, Tensa Zangetsu still ready, but lowered to his side. "Not really. This was as far as my escape plan went. Got a way out?"

"Of course." Tousen inclines his head and steps back to Ichigo's side. "Soul Society has perverted the idea of justice, or ignored it where they see fit. This can never be the road to peace. Kurosaki Ichigo, will you pursue that path with us, or stand aside?"

Phrased that way, it's really no choice at all, and Ichigo is fairly certain that Tousen knows that. He bites back a sharp retort, remembering two hundred and eleven days of solitary imprisonment, without Soul Society allowing even a word to be spoken in his defense. That's not justice. There's still the faint sting of betrayal, too, that his friends left him. He's known them all for a long time, and they came to get Rukia after only knowing her for a few weeks. He might be the strongest of them all, in his own way, but even if he wasn't, he would have found a way to come to the rescue.

That they didn't is a betrayal that hurts far more than Ichigo believes it should.

Nevertheless, he draws himself up and asks, "You'll leave Karakura out of whatever you're planning? You'll leave the world of the living alone?"

Tousen looks at him, even as shouts of fury and horror rise in the background, and nods once, sheathing his zanpakuto. "I'm sure something can be arranged," he offers, and tears open a door in space with a touch of his finger. "Come, Lord Aizen is waiting."

Ichigo brushes his fingers over his Hollow mask, shattering it into shards that fall away like flower petals, and follows the ex-captain towards the future.


	2. Meeting the new team-mates

**Authors Note:Well here is where I come in, so now it's MY story lol, but I admit...I will be looking towards Drown me in Blue for some confirmation, but on with the story!**

As Tousen is leading Ichigo back to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo asks "So why does Aizen want me?" "Lord Aizen thought you would be a great asset in the upcoming war" replies Tousen. "Oh..then tell me...why the hell should I trust a guy who cut me in half!?" asks Ichigo "Ichigo...I ask you...who attacked who?" Tousen asks "Well...um...I..attacked...him..." stutters Ichigo "Exactly, now let's-" "But I was trying to save Rukia!" interrupts Ichigo. "You mean the one who left you behind, Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes widens "But...I...They...We..." Ichigo falls to his knees and sheds silent tears. "Exactly, Ichigo, now let us become your new family." said Tousen while reaching his hand out. "...right..." says Ichigo as he grasps Tousen's hand, and using his other arm's sleeve to wipe his face. "Now, let's continue on our journey."

After awhile passes they get out of the Garganta and Ichigo finds himself in the throne room of Hueco Mundo, "AH!...So here is Mr. Ichigo." says Aizen excitedly. "Yes, my lord..." Tousen replies to Aizen after bowing, and then looking up at Ichigo expectingly. "Um...I don't bow..." Tousen's eyes widen at the remark, as Nnoitora, Grimmjow, and Yammy bust out laughing, and Barregan chuckles. As Tousen stands up and goes to correct and scold Ichigo, Aizen puts his hand up to stop him. "That's okay Tousen...He doesn't have to...not til he's learned..." Now Mr. Ichigo, we need to find out where you belong...you will be joining us yes?" "Yeah." replies Ichigo "So you will be a Hollow ooorrrrrrrrrrr...a Shinigami...?" asks Aizen "Shinigami!" says Ichigo rather quickly. "Oh? And why is that?" inquires Aizen "Well my hollow is crazy...and I like the voices inside my head..." "Ha...Haha...in that case fiiiight...Hmm...Leroux Zommari, Septima Espada!"

Leroux then walks into the middle of the room. "Hey...Aizen..." "Yes?" asks Aizen as he sits back down onto his throne. "Do you mind if I kill him?" Aizen and the others eyes widens at the statement, especially the one's who fought and or saw him fight. "Ichigo...I thought you didn't like killing?" asks Tousen, "Hmm...Haha, it seems that his bloodlust hasn't been quenched breaking out of the Soul Society!" Gin comments "No, no it's nothing like that.." says Ichigo "Go on..." replies Aizen "WEll you see my hollow is insane with bloodlust...aannnndd I don't feel like fighting so I was gonna let him have fun for awhile..." "Yes, Ichigo, please show us your power!" "Ok thanks!" Ichigo says kinda reluctant and exaustedly, he closes his eyes and tells Hichigo to come out and fight, which he rushes to do, because of his boredom. Ichigo's Hollow Mask forms on his face, and at that moment everyone is quiet as possible and everyone holds there breath..."HAHAHAHAHAHA!I'M FINALLY FREE!"

"SO!Which one of you do I get to fight!?" asks Hichigo. "You will be facing me." says Leroux. "AH! LET"S GET GOIN' THEN!" "Fine, you can have the first move..." "Thanks, Dumbass! Hahaha!" Hichigo points his finger at Leroux. "CERO!" Leroux dissappears then re-appears behind Hichigo, Hichigo then raise his other hand with Zangetsu in it, and points it at him withut looking at him "CERO!DUMBASS!" Leroux dissappears again to re-appear to Hichigo's left. Hichigo fires a Getsuga-Tensho, Leroux of course dodges like all the others, but this time when he re-appears with Zangetsu through him..."Wellll...that was a bore!...HAHAHA!WHO'S NEXT!?" Hichigo says a he turns his head towards the other Espada! Before that goes any further though, Leroux stands up and unleashes his Resurrecion.

"Su-Suppress...Brujeria..."stutters Leroux. His wounds heal, and he is in his released state, with his many eyes. "Oh...your still alive?" Hichigo says as his head hangs, he looks towards the sky...and his bloodlust shows through a smirk, that makes Nnoitora giggle. "Ichigo...These guys...They're...FUN!" cackles Hichigo. Leroux uses his power to control Aaroniero, he starts to make new hollows to fight for him. "BANKAI!" screams Hichigo, he dissappears now and when he re-appears Leroux is gasping for air and Aaroniero is badly hurt, "Sorry, Squidy...Now..." Hichigo walks over to Leroux and stabs his foot. "Hahaha..." this goes on for a few hours, he'll stab each segment of finger, skin the finger, and then burn them with a light cero, and finally cut the finger off...he does this all the way to Leroux shoulder...When Hichigo is finally bored, he looks up to Aizen and says..."YOU! ON THE THRONE! YOUR GONNA PLAY CAESAR!HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aizen though is looking at Hichigo with a mad-man's smirk which makes EVERYONE cringe. Hichigo points Zangetsu at Aizen as if he was a Gladiator, in the Colesseum, Aizen, with his mad-man expression, points out a sideways thumb, as in to say what does the other's think. Stark and Lillinette, says thumbs down for he wants nothing but STRONG comrades, Barrigan, knowing everything must die, thumbs down, Harribel, not liking sacrifice, thumbs up, Ulquiorra says thumbs sideways, for his emtiness won't be filled with a death, but it will help fill it in for awhile; Nnoitora says thumbs down, despising weaklings, Grimmjow loving destruction, thumbs down, Szayel Apollo, says thumbs down, for his Greed of new Specimens, Aaroniero, says thumbs down, for him taking him over, and Yammy thumbs sideways for not caring over the Septima Espada.

Hichigo bends down, face-to-face with Leroux, and says "Remember me, no matter where you go...HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Leroux is just too emotionally shaken, Hichigo chops his right leg with a swift motion, and then burns the cut with a light cero as Leroux's body reacts to the pain in a silent scream as his mouth opens wide, and then slaps him a few times, as Leroux becomes aware of his surroundings again he see's his worst nightmare...he thinks to himself..._It's-It's h-him...The crazy one they call_ _I-Ich-chigo_!...

"AAHHHHHH!GET AWAY FROM ME!" he starts squirming away on his one good leg..."Hey, Dumbass! I went all Gladiator, and asked your "Comrades" here what I should do...and...welllllll...just look for yourself...hahaha..." Leroux looks around in horror, "WELL!BYE DUMBASS!IT WAS FUN!" chuckles hichigo as he ends the hollow's life. "Here pinky!" says Hichigo "I know that your a scientist, and you wanna do thing-a-majiggs to his body, BUT! I want his skull as a trophy, so if it's damaged, I'll come for yours!" "So, my friend what do we call you?" asks Aizen with his mad-man issue calmed down to a normal smirk. "WELL...I don't really know...what MY name is, BUT I'm the horse, and you met the king bastard so...ya..." "Oh...I have an idea...The new Septima espada, Ichigo Kurosaki!" "Oh, that's nice, well I'm going-"Ichigo, gets control back "Wait Septima,I'll be your new sparring partner/ tutor!After all us Hollows are unpredictable!" interrupts Grimmjow with a battle-lust smirk. "Ya, that would be cool, Grimmjow." "Ya, Totally, if you ever wanna spar shrimp, I'll take you on gladly!" agrees Nnoitora. "Oooohh...Fresh meat!" Hichigo breaks through, for a slpit second "Haha...See told ya" chuckles Grimmjow as he slaps Ichigo on the back.

**Author's Note: well there you have it my first chapter of the story, oh and btw The stories picture, is ichigo as Cero Espada, and my profile pic is him in his Resurrecion. So now you can see how far this story will go. Also for those who do not know it was Aaroniero who was greed, Szayel Apollo was madness, and Leroux as Intoxication, but now Szayel will be greed of bodies/specimens, and Aaroniero now will be intoxication.**


End file.
